


Heaven Fun Over There?

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Human Harry, M/M, Pining, angel related humour, honestly this can be called a crack fic, i'll add tags if more, just a little, stupid puns and jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: “Fuck!” he cursed the moment his head emerged, hands flailing over his head and startling a few birds that had gathered around him. He was still light enough to float on water, even with his angel wings reduced to something transparent and small. Probably like the wings of a dragonfly. “I hate earth. Bloody soil and water.”“Unfortunate, isn’t it?” a voice said and Louis found the faint form of his friend sitting on the grass a little away from the banks, legs crossed and a wide grin on his face. His wings were sprawling beside him, the white getting caught in the faint sunlight and glinting. “Since you’re covered in both at the moment.”Louis is an angel temporarily banished from heaven and Harry can't stop making angel jokes around him, not knowing that Louis is an actual angel.





	Heaven Fun Over There?

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally not planning to write a fic this week but wow I wrote for all five weeks I can't believe. Basically I tried to use the word in three different ways, if you can spot it.  
> Since there is no right to write fiction, I took a chance and made the angels however they want to be so just go with it please? They don't have major magic, just minor helping ones but only when you're on earth as a guardian.  
> Oh and it's a chaptered fic, even if not marked so because I don't know if/when I will update. But it's fine to read as completed fic as well but I'm just adding this here.  
> Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Wind". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wind/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using).

 

Louis’ tongue poked out from the corner of his lips, fingers working deftly as he tied up another water balloon. The fifth and last one. This prank would be in retaliation to his rival’s last prank. Nick had thrown silly strings on him while Louis slept, which had resulted in a huge mess. His poor wings had bore most of the brunt of the attack though, with the feathers getting tangled up and damaged. It was a clearly a more disastrous effect than Nick had planned and he apologised profusely. Louis was immensely annoyed by it but couldn’t exactly hold it against him. Louis was the one to start this prank war after all, so the solution was clearly retaliating with a better prank.  This might not be his best one, but he had to do something while his wings were healing, right?

Louis wasn’t the biggest fans of humans, his wings quivering each time as he thought of them. It was why he usually didn’t take up hands on guardian assignments. He chose instead to either stick to overlooking someone’s progress from the shadows or taking the responsibility of children. Children were pure and loving, taking to Louis instantly and he loved to, pun intended, take them under his wings each time. The adult humans, however, were difficult to handle and Louis stayed far away from them if possible. It was something about how Louis’ childish streak didn’t sit well with them. So he didn’t bother.

But Louis was the biggest fan of pranks, something he had picked up while mingling amongst children. He spent a lot of time in heaven, sitting pretty and tending to his wings. Okay not really, he didn’t do that but that's what he liked to say. Louis spent a lot of time devising and helping the other angels to mentor the adults and he was good at that. When he was free though, like he had been for the past few months, Louis liked pranking people. He gathered human supplies somehow and set them up in places, usually to annoy Nick, who was a good sport. Liam had a tendency to frown too much and Niall just laughed, not giving the satisfactory reaction. Other angels had either warned him not to try anything on them or were too busy to be disturbed. So Nick it was, head angel and sorta friend.

“Ta da,” he whispered, wings fluttering in excitement behind him. They had a mind of their own at times, moving with Louis’ emotions rather than orders. They were his pride and joy, humongous white and golden feathered wings that started from his shoulders and extended to his calves. Not all angels were the same, some had small wings while some had longer than his own. But he was very biased to his wings – their huge wingspan and quick reflex. They fluttered a little, quiet as a mouse, to lift him off the clouds and high enough to place the water balloons on small balls of clouds near the huge archway. When someone would walk underneath, the clouds would disappear, since they were tricked too and the balloons would fall. That was why he had to be careful. Once he was sufficiently satisfied with his work, he lowered himself. Drawing his wings close to him, he then hid behind a pillar that provided the best view of what would unveil. And then he waited, minutes trickling by...

Actually, time didn’t work in heaven the same way as it did down on earth, the time moving slow as molasses, so the minutes were longer. Louis got impatient and antsy the more he stayed, confused as to why Nick wasn’t here yet. The man followed a strict schedule, walking past this arch at a certain time but the moment had passed and he wasn’t here yet. He might have been caught up and it might not be the best day, Louis thought, standing up and intending to collect the balloons. But just then he heard footsteps, heavy even though they lived on clouds and the quick flutter of wings which symbolised Nick’s arrival. Louis hesitated before crouching behind the pillar again, sniggering. This would be good, he thought, flicking his fringe to a side.

Louis had his eyes closed, which was how he had missed the presence of another person walking with Nick today. But when he did notice, it was too late with the small clouds disappearing on cue and the water balloons falling down swiftly on the top of the duo’s head with a loud splash. Louis winced, slapping a hand on his eyes before peeking through the gaps between his fingers. He didn’t have to crane his neck to see who it was, since the ripple that went through the clouds let everyone know.

“Louis!” James yelled and Louis quaked where he sat. The sound was deafening, the fury palpable and he watched in horror as the man was blue with anger, which shouldn’t look funny at all but the colour was wrong. Nick’s eyes narrowed in on Louis and he looked panicked, arms spread with blue paint on his garments. He didn’t look upset for himself, and he motioned for Louis to run but it was too late since James’ eyes had narrowed and spotted him. Louis felt pinned to the spot and he probably was, as well. “Did you do this?”

Louis nodded mutely and his wings instinctively came to wrap around him to comfort. James’ face turned red, looking funny with the blue but no one laughed. If Nick was the head of a group of angels then James was higher than that rank. He was the one with actual powers and control. Usually he was a jolly man, joked around with Louis occasionally but not today. He wasn’t the biggest lover of pranks, had made it clear multiple times and that was why Louis was worried. No, he was terrified and his wings knew of that.

“I told you not to prank anyone, didn’t I?” James roared, and Nick winced in sympathy beside him. Louis’ head ducked in shame. “I can’t deal with this every time alright? I’m tired of your pranks. That's why you’re banished.”

“No!” Louis exclaimed loudly, shrinking into himself when James’ glare intensified. In a lower voice, he continued. “Please don’t banish me. I’m sorry it wasn’t meant for you. I didn’t know you were coming here. This won’t happen again.”

James’ eyes softened as he crossed his arms over his chest. Louis widened his eyes, hoping to plead the older angel into forgiving and it seemed to work. James sighed, closing his eyes. “I know it wasn’t on purpose.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis repeated, feeling at ease now that James wasn’t yelling anymore.

“But Louis, you have to know I...” He opened his eyes slowly, a sad twist to his lips. “I can’t take back my words.”

“No,” Louis whispered, looking at Nick with wide-eyes. All three of them knew Nick was helpless. “I can’t live with humans, you know I can’t.”

“I know Louis but.” James pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath and exhaling loudly. “You’ll have to leave this instance, there is nothing I can do right now. You might have to spend a few weeks on Earth as a human, mingle amongst them and there is nothing I can do about that. Sadly, once I speak into the universe, I can’t change what I have said. Alter, sure but can’t change so.”

He did look apologetic, sweeping his hand. There was a pop sound, and to Louis’ right Niall had suddenly appeared. Louis fish mouthed at him and Niall, mid eating, had his mouth open and eyes wide in surprise. He obviously didn't know how or why he was there.

“Niall will be your guardian,” James continued, making two pair of eyes snap towards him. “He’s free right now and I know, Louis, that you get along with him so he’ll make it easier but you’ll have to go on earth as a punishment. And that's final.”

Louis glanced back at Niall, who looked a lot composed, with questions filling up his eyes. Louis wanted to protest, to plead further so he wouldn’t have to live amongst humans. He didn’t get along with them, didn’t like them either and it was a bad punishment for him. He had to be human, lose the little powers he had and his wings too? He couldn’t go through that. But before he could open his mouth to protest, the clouds underneath him were parting and Louis fell through the gaping hole they created. He felt like he was falling for ages. His wings were still coiled tight to protect him, forgetting that they could help him fly rather than pierce through the air and possibly catch fire. He screamed, willing them to unfurl but to his disappointment, they shrank into something smaller and weaker and were unable to hold him up. The wind around him soon acted like a cushion, slowing him down but he still landed in a water body with a loud splash.

“Fuck!” he cursed the moment his head emerged from underwater, hands flailing over his head and startling a few birds that had gathered around him. He was still light enough to float on water, even with his angel wings reduced to something transparent and small. Probably like the wings of a dragonfly. They had never been like that before, present but small and they felt foreign on his back. It was easy to pull them in so they hid and cough and splutter as he swam his way to the banks. He was in a river, it seemed, with no people around which was lucky. “I hate earth. Bloody soil and water.”

“Unfortunate, isn’t it?” a voice said and Louis found the faint form of his friend sitting on the grass a little away from the banks, legs crossed and a wide grin on his face. His wings were sprawling beside him, the white getting caught in the faint sunlight and glinting. “Since you’re covered in both at the moment.”

Louis groaned, lifting himself out of water and onto dry land, shaking his arms in means to dry himself. He wasn’t feeling cold, as a human would when drenched in water and stood in a windy weather so he supposed he wasn’t made completely human yet. His wings hinted at that but now he was sure, grumbling under his breath as he walked towards Niall. He was dressed in loose pair of cream trousers and a white shirt, probably had been altered when his wings were. It was unfortunately, since they were muddy and horrendous and Louis had no idea where to go further.

“Don’t worry, I know where to go,” Niall chirped, standing up swiftly without a spot of earth on him. He was lucky. Louis glared at him, pushing his sopping fringe to a side and Niall just laughed in response. “You know James didn’t want to do that right? Your luck is just shit since there had been some crisis I am not supposed to know about. But he explained to me while you fell so I have arranged a flat for you.”

“Are there any spare, dry clothes for me, perchance?” Louis asked, waving his arms to indicate his clothes and as always, Niall laughed and waved his hand. Louis was immediately dry but in the same, white outfit as before just the trousers were a little snug on him. Niall always did make slight flaws when using magic, which was why he wasn’t ever assigned alone. Louis wished he would have had Liam, who would be disapproving of his antics but he was a great guardian. Too much of a mother hen, he was. “You tightened my trouser.”

Niall frowned, giving him an onceover. His wings unfurled and Louis eyed them with jealousy. “Oh did I? Doesn’t matter, you still look good.”

Louis looked at his legs and shrugged. “I guess. And oh, you discussed with James as I fell? How long was I falling for?”

Niall smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “In human time or our time?”

“Our time.”

“Just two days,” Niall said nonchalantly while Louis grimaced.

“So roughly a human month?”

Niall nodded. His wings spread to their full length, which wasn’t that much but it was more wingspan than Louis’ wings currently had. Oh how he missed his wings, which were now almost invisible to human eyes, or so he assumed. They were faint for sure.

“So are we ready to go?” Niall asked, hand extended in question and Louis sighed, accepting it. He closed his eyes and could hear a ‘pop’ sound as the wind whooshed in his ears and he knew he was far away from the river he had fallen in. It was strange how he had to rely on someone else to take him places when previously he could just go anywhere without thinking of it twice. When he felt the pressure around him loosen, Louis opened his eyes to find himself alone in a building. He was stood in front of a lift, which had a large ‘out of order’ sign propped in front of it. Of course, Louis thought before sighing loudly. There was also a fight of stairs beside the lift, which he could assume he would have to take now. Wow he had to walk up now. A strange, new thing. The hand which had held Niall’s, now held a duffle bag while the other had a crumpled piece of paper, detailing his flat number and floor. Of course.

“I hate you, Niall,” he murmured under his breath and he might be hallucinating, but he heard a distant, echoing laughter. He sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes and headed towards the stairs. He was lucky his hearing was sharp and could hear the loud sound of someone’s feet hitting the stairs. He stepped away just in time for a man to come to sight, winded and sweaty. He was hurrying down the stairs, as if late to go someplace.

Louis expected the thing that happened next, yet he froze as he watched the man tripped over his own foot and miss a step as he fell face first. He was lucky that he had had fallen from the second last step, and not the sky, but it probably hurt a lot more. Louis kicked himself after for stepping away rather than reaching out to catch him. This was why he was a bad guardian when it came to adults. He thought more than acting on his impulse. Louis sighed before crouching by the man’s side.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, poking the man’s shoulder and helping him sit up. He automatically reached to sift his fingers through the stranger’s hair, since healing used to be his speciality. He didn’t know if it worked anymore but the distant look in the man’s eyes did dissolve the more he blinked, so probably it worked. “Do you feel concussed?”

“I must have fallen and landed in heaven because I'm looking at an angel!” the man said instead, confusing and worrying Louis into dropping his hands and in turn, almost letting the man fall back again. In his defence, it was a weak moment. Did this stranger know Louis was an angel? Or was it one of those bad pickup lines humans used? Either of them was a bad sign.

“What?”

The man groaned, cheeks colouring as he closed his eyes for a brief second. Louis blinked, looking into the man’s forest green eyes when he opened them. “Sorry that was bad. I think I dropped my brain to mouth filter somewhere.”

“Probably,” Louis voiced, releasing the man’s shoulders once he was sure he was alright. “Are you feeling stable enough to walk? Should I call someone?”

“No I’m fine I’m fine,” the man said, shaking his head slowly and making the ringlets of hair on his head bounce. Louis nodded, straightening up as he kept watching the man who was currently still sitting on the floor while not caring how dirty it was. He was checking his shoulder bag’s content and sighed happily when he realised nothing had spilled out. It wasn’t like anything could spill out, in Louis’ opinion but who was he to say. He did not know how most human things worked. He also didn’t know how to interact, so he slowly inched towards the stairs and away from the man, quietly so that the other person wouldn’t notice. “But thank you.”

“No problem,” Louis replied, halting in his movements and staring at the man. The bloke looked surprised to see Louis so far away, eyebrows pushing together as he tilted his head to a side. He didn’t ask the question that were clearly rising in his mind, simply pushing off the floor and standing upright. Louis nodded at him once before awkwardly exiting the place as he almost ran up the stairs. He didn’t trip, since that would have been embarrassing and easily reached the second floor, where Niall had said his flat would be. There was no key given to him so he just knocked on the door, finding the flat pen and he frowned. This wasn’t safe right? But still he walked in, switched on the lights and promptly shrieked. “What the fuck!”

Niall was hovering mid-air, a solid figure this time with the lights casting an old glow on him. Hearing Louis’ shriek, he laughed and turned horizontal while Louis placed a hand on his heart and tried to calm himself. “Louis what was that?”

“I didn’t expect you here,” Louis mumbled, dropping his duffle on the floor and closing the door behind him. He really hadn’t expected anyone to be in, and when he saw Niall hovering, he got scared. There was the image of the man in his head, for some reason and he was distracted. “I thought there was burglar.”

“In a flat which has nothing to offer?” Niall arched an eyebrow, pointedly looking at the surroundings. It wasn’t particularly empty, as Louis noticed but there was nothing worth stealing. It was a studio flat, with a bed in one corner and a sofa in the middle and basically nothing entertaining. “Yeah I know I’ll add stuff later. I had little time okay. Don’t look at me like that.”

“God only knows how you answer what I’m thinking but alright.” Louis ran his fingers through his hair as he looked out the window. The sky was dark outside right now and it was hard to figure out what time it was. He needed a watch, and a phone just so he didn’t stick out like a sore thumb even if there was no one to text or call on this realm. “I need amenities so I don’t get bored out of mind. How much time did James say I have to stay here?”

“Two months,” Niall replied, pursing his lips knowing Louis’ displeasure. The latter didn’t even complain about it, heading straight towards the bed and falling face first. “It won’t be that bad, Lou, I’ll figure something out.”

“Okay, Niall,” Louis mumbled into his mattress, hearing a sigh behind him before there was a ‘pop’ sound. He shifted and buried his face deeper into the mattress. It would be that bad, he was sure. Louis never hoped for good, he was the kind to expect the worst.

~**~

“Rise and shine, sunshine!”

“Let me sleep,” Louis mumbled, wanting for his wings to wrap around and shield him from the sunlight. But the direction of the sunlight was wrong and the bed he was on was less soft. It was puzzling and he frowned, eyes still closed as he wondered why everything was different. When he was still bathed in sunlight without his wings protecting him, Louis opened his eyes just a tad and the events from yesterday – was it two days ago? Or a month? Time was a weird concept right now – dawned on him. He felt his smaller wings on his back, fluttering in reassurance and Louis smiled in spite of it. His fingers brushed over the silky feathers and turned over carefully. The solid form of his friend was floating in air right beside his bed, cross-legged and grinning. Louis rubbed his eyes and yawned, wishing things weren’t happening. “Here I wished that was all a dream. Am I cursed to be human?”

“You’re still banished from heaven for a little while yes,” Niall corrected and nodded. His wings suddenly flapping and hitting the lamp on the bedside table and sent it crashing on the floor. Both of them flinched at the sound, staring at each other wide eyed before laughing. Louis yawned once again as he shook his head, turning onto his back while Niall drew his wings closer to his body.

His current wings gave a small flutter of reassurance and Louis smiled in spite of it, turning over to see the solid form of his friend sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him. “Am I cursed to be human?”

“You’re still banished from heaven, yes,” Niall corrected. His fingers were fluttering slowly, knocking the lamp on the bedside table. Both angels were startled by the sound piercing through the silence but pretended as if it didn’t happen. Louis yawned and turned onto his back while Niall drew his wings closer to his body. “You’re not human though and you know that. You’re light as a feather on water, you don’t feel warm or cold. And you still have your wings.”

“Which are glittery now yes,” Louis grumbled, gliding his fingers over the delicate, silver wings to reassure them that he still liked them. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like them now. He liked silver and glitter, but he was too used to his golden and white feathers. So these felt less pretty somehow. He craved for his angel wings. “Why did they change though? If I’m supposed to be human.”

“James works in weird ways,” Niall commented, making Louis chuckle. It was true. James was simply unpredictable. “But oh I have brought you breakfast. You need that now.”

On cue, Louis’ stomach let out a weird growl, which startled them both. Louis looked at his stomach in mild exasperation before shaking his head and taking the plate Niall offered. He had made, or conjured out of thin air more like, French toasts along with a side of cut up fruits. Now, he wasn’t human, but he knew that no one ate these two things together. “If you were going to get me something, couldn’t you have gotten me something fancier?”

“I think this is excellent food, don’t be picky,” Niall chastised. He moved forward so he was sitting on the bed and adjusting himself so his back rested against the headboard. Louis ducked in time to avoid Niall’s wing hitting him straight on the face. Honestly. “Sorry Lou forgot about them.”

“I don’t how you forget the monstrosity on your back but okay,” Louis muttered, biting into his toast. It felt heavenly on his tongue and wasn’t that just funny. “Okay the toast is good.”

“Told ya,” Niall said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. He lifted his chin before tilting his head towards the other side of the room. “And I’ve added a TV and a fridge full of food to your apartment. You’re welcome.”

Louis looked in the direction and found that indeed there were the said items. He hummed appreciatively before popping a piece of cubed fruit in his mouth. “Thank god. Now I can watch TV all day when I’m not napping. Hopefully there’s good content to last two months.”

“So you’re gonna do nothing for two whole months?” Niall asked incredulously, a downward twist to his lips. Louis frowned, suddenly defensive towards his choice of plans. “Okay as you wish.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” Niall started, waving his hands about as he raised his eyebrows. Louis continued to stare dumbfounded and the other angel sighed, shaking his head. “See. You’re here on earth, right? You don’t have to work or stress about how you’re gonna pay rent and all. There’s no bother. So instead of shunning the world, why don’t you mingle in. Otherwise you’re getting bored here and you were getting bored up there. What’s the point, you know.”

“I didn’t choose to come here,” Louis objected as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth petulantly. “Besides, I don’t like humans and they don’t like me.”

“You don’t give them a chance. And that's not true. I’ve seen it, humans are drawn to you.”

“Not true.”

“It is,” Niall insisted, holding up a hand to cut Louis’ off. “We’re not arguing about this. I’ve heard it all and I am still not convinced. You think you don’t get along is because you don’t think like them or act like them. See humans are quite fun if you give them a chance. Sure they don’t things through, sure they’re a little self-hating but so are you. If you want to look for negativity, you’ll find it.”

“I guess you’re right,” he agreed reluctantly, pinching the bed sheet between his fingers. “So you’re saying I shouldn’t fight it but enjoy the perks of earth like a human for two months before I’m summoned up again?”

“That’s the spirit, Lou!” Niall cheered and pumped the air. He was grinning widely, baring his teeth. Louis found himself smiling as well, the grin being contagious. “So I’m thinking we should go to a pub today, drink alcohol, eat food and chat. Humans do that right? Surely they do. Okay we’re doing it tonight. Nine pm sharp Lou, be ready bye.”

Louis’ eyes widened the more his friend spoke and he moved to halt the angel but Niall was already gone with a loud pop. He sighed and shook his head, chewing on a piece of fruit and cursing his fate. He had to go amongst human and pretend to be human. Probably be loud and obnoxious, talk to others and all that. Surely it wouldn’t be that bad, he told himself while not believing it one bit.

Humans were bad news. Look what their pranks did.

~**~

Louis always kind of knew, but it was confirmed that Niall had no clue how to be human. He praised their habits and all but Louis couldn’t understand why someone would go to a pub to talk, when they could have done the same at his flat. It was just beer and talking where anyone could listen. They wouldn’t understand why they were speaking like this though, for sure.

“Why are we here, Niall?” Louis asked, eyes flitting around the place and pursed his lips.

“Because it’s what humans do!” Niall half yelled without the need to and Louis leaned over to shush him. For someone who was teaching Louis how to mix amongst humans, Niall was doing a bad job. Firstly, no human would refer to themselves in third person and Niall seemed to realise it one minute after he said, blushing. “Oh right sorry. It’s what people do. Drink and talk and I don’t know. Sitcoms only tell you so much.”

“Right,” Louis said dryly, scoffing.

Niall had materialised inside Louis’ flat at exactly nine pm, announcing his arrival loudly. As if he hadn’t appeared right in front of the telly and was currently blocking the screen. He was dressed up in an outrageously yellow button up which had blue and green followers along with skintight jeans. He was holding a McDonald’s bag in one hand and another bag in the other hand which he claimed held the shirt Louis would be wearing that night. Louis looked at the bag suspiciously before he took it. He wasn’t sure about his friend’s fashion choices and the scepticism was evident on his face. As he unfolded the shirt, he let out a groan and glared at his friend.

“Really Niall?” Louis had asked, holding up the white shirt with the words ‘Only Angel’ written on the front in hot pink. Niall had laughed, claiming he found it perfect for the occasion and the night only went down from there. He had led Louis to the pub down the street, speaking loudly and attracting attention Louis didn’t want. Their wings were hidden out of sight sure but he was afraid if someone stared too long, they’d be caught. And Niall wasn’t doing a good job of being inconspicuous so Louis pulled up his jacket and tried to hide under it. Okay maybe he hadn’t been doing a good job of being inconspicuous either.

“This was a bust, Niall, just admit it,” Louis continued, pointedly sipping his bright orange drink with the funny straw. The drink was a courtesy of Niall, who had at first bought the strongest, bitterest thing which they both hated and then the fruitiest one to wash it down. Louis liked this one, even though he had no clue what it contained due to the bright colour and sweetness. He did want another one and was willing to stay just for this but he wouldn’t say it out loud. “I still insist the best solution for me would be to sleep in for two months and watch those shitty sitcoms instead of trying to live in one. I’m tired to human.”

“You used human as a verb.” Niall let out a low whistle, waggling his eyebrows. “But alright tonight was boring I’ll give you that. But it’s just the two of us. If we just made friends, or rather I made friends then it would be better. We could hit those clubs, meet strangers, get laid...”

“You’re not that human Niall,” Louis cautioned, lifting his chin to indicate Niall’s wings that were starting to unfurl. When trying to pass off as humans, it was very important to concentrate so that your wings didn’t take a solid form as well. One slip and the wings would unfurl in all its glory and everything was done. Humans weren’t supposed to know there were guardians for them if they fuck up, else they’ll never try getting on their feet. “And apart from drinking, what other human things did you plan?”

“I don’t know, sightseeing?”

Louis blinked at him blankly, waiting for him to continue before realising that was it. He let out a loud groan, burying his head in his palms. It was confirmed. His days on earth would be slower and boring without the aid of pranks to get him by.

“I think heaven is missing an angel right now,” someone drawled from behind Louis and he froze, looking up from his palms at Niall. The latter seemed just as shell-shocked, raising his eyebrows before looking behind Louis. He turned around as well, assessing the person who had spoken and trying to determine whether or not he was serious. There was a bright grin and twinkle in the eyes of the person who had spoken and somehow he felt familiar. Had Louis met him before? He watched as the man walked right beside them and composed himself before kicking Niall under the table to force him to gather himself. “Hi. Sorry for the lame line. I was just going to talk like a normal person but I caught sight of your shirt and sort of said that. Good to see you again.”

“I’m sorry do we know each other?” Louis asked, not unkindly. He kept his voice neutral as his eyes roamed over the stranger’s face. He did notice the smile drop and tried not to feel so guilty. Wide green eyes a little too far apart on his face, cheeks a rosy shade along with cherry red lips, currently being bitten on. He had beautiful curly hair on his head that looked soft as it framed his face. He looked like those classical angel figures, probably Cupid if he ever did exist. If Louis didn’t know any better, he would be sure this guy was an actual angel. “I can’t remember you.”

“Oh.” The man frowned, flushing a darker shade of red as he widened his eyes further. He absently tucked his hair behind his ear, smilingly shyly. “Right of course you wouldn’t remember. We live in the same building. I’m the guy who tripped and fell down the stairs and you helped me up? Yesterday?”

“Yesterday?” he wondered, trying to job his memory. He gasped when he realised, nodding slowly. Niall had almost scared the memory out of him yesterday, which was so sad because the man was gorgeous. Never would he forget him again, which was sad for Louis too because he was immortal while this man clearly wasn’t. “Yes of course, I remember now. You used the cheesy angel line then too. Implied I’m an angel.”

“That you are,” Niall whispered under his breath, too low for a human ear yet Louis kicked him under the booth. “Motherfucker.”

“Yeah I did,” the man said and followed it with a loud sigh. He chuckled to himself, fingers running through his hair and messing up however he had styled it. “I come off like a weirdo, don’t I?”

“You really do,” Louis agreed with a nod and grinned. “But that's alright. Humans are weird.”

“We really are.” He chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly and it didn’t give Louis enough time to freak out. Like Niall, he had referred to humans in third person just in front of one. But instead of being suspicious, the bloke just rested his hand on the booth, very close to where Louis’ shoulder was. “And I’m the weirdest of them all.”

“I think Niall here might give you a run for your money,” Louis suggested, nodding his head towards his friend currently gawking at them. Right. “Oh and that's Niall. Right now he seems normal, otherwise he sings showtunes in the shower.”

“That was twice,” Niall hissed, furrowing his brows. Louis laughed and so did the human, eyes still intent on Louis. “But nice to meet you... dude.”

“I’m Harry,” the man said, offering a hand to shake. Niall accepted it a little incredulously, nodding once before letting go. “And um hope you guys don’t mind but um... can my friend and I sit with you? There’s no other free booth else I wouldn’t ask but it’s fine if you don’t want us to sit here. I wouldn’t be too upset and –”

“Harry,” Louis said loudly, as he gripped the man’s arm. Harry immediately shut his mouth, as he blinked at Louis patiently. Louis squeezed his arm once without thinking twice before pulling back, giving him a lopsided grin. He didn’t focus on the heat rising up his cheek or the swooping sensation in his stomach. “We don’t mind. You can sit with us. But we’re sort of antisocial so.”

“That's fine with me,” he immediately replied, nodding quickly so that his hair bounced and fell on his face. He tried to blow the strands of hair off his face and failed, making Louis chuckle. “We’re not much social either. I just have two friends. But thank you. I guess I’ll go get my friend and be right back.”

“Okay.” He nodded, watching Harry’s smile grow before turning around to finish the rest of his drink. His eyes glided over to his friend, who had a look of awe on his face. “What?”

“You invited real humans to sit with us,” he whispered, laughing incredulously. Louis frowned, tilting his head in confusion. “Voluntarily.”

“So?”

“I never thought this day would come.” Niall grinned, looking vaguely smug and Louis rolled his eyes, regretting his decision to invite Harry. It was silly to, since he didn’t like that Harry greeted him with cheesy, angel related one-liners when he didn’t even know how true they stood for Louis. “I’m so proud you I just... okay wait here they come stay cool.”

“Are you talking to yourself?” Louis asked and snorted, wanting to drink when he realised his glass was empty. He frowned at it and immediately, there was a fresh new drink hovering in front of his face, just in bright pink. He looked up in confusion, only to be faced with Harry’s smile since he was holding the drink with a similar one in his other hand. “Is this for me?”

“Yeah I noticed your glass was almost finished so I got a new one for you.” He shrugged, pressing his lips against the rim of the glass. Louis couldn’t help but think that Harry’s lips were a better shade of pink than that drink and blushed at the thought, shifting to let the man in. Harry sat down heavily and closer than what was normal, with their thighs completely pressed and their arms brushing at the slightly movement. “It’s on me. For your kindness. And for your name.”

“I’m Louis,” he said, taking a careful sip of his drink. It was even sweeter than the last but perfect so he sighed contently, smiling. Across the table Niall was giving him a funny look, tapping his glass inconspicuously to fill it up to the brim again. Subtle that, Louis wanted to say but instead just arched his eyebrows. Beside Niall was Harry’s friend, a little too young to be allowed in. He was slightly wiry and pale, holding a dark coloured drink and he gave Louis a wary smile. “Hello to you too.”

“Hey.”

Harry laughed loudly, drawing Louis’ eyes to him. He didn’t even realise he was smiling at the lad until Niall kicked him under the table to make him stop. “That’s Fionn. He’s a little quiet. It took me two weeks to get him to talk to me. So see, we’re antisocial as well.”

“You pestered me into replying,” Fionn muttered under his breath but he didn’t sound annoyed one bit. Instead he was smiling intensely at the table. “I got tired of ignoring you.”

“Oh Louis can be like that,” Niall added for no good reason, laughing boisterously. Louis threw him a cautionary look, afraid he’d say something he shouldn’t but Niall wasn’t looking back. “He just hangs off you until you surrender and laugh at your antics. Did that with Liam, who’s our other friend. But that's when he’s in a good mood, mind. Lou has been grumpy this week.”

“Am not grumpy,” Louis protested, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah sure,” Niall said with an eye roll. “Ever since you –”

“Niall!” Louis cut in, knowing what his friend would say next. Niall snorted, shaking his head before chugging down his drink.

“Um I think I can cheer you up,” Harry said quietly, eyes twinkling merrily and lips already quirked up. Louis didn’t take it as a good sign but turned to him, nodding indulgently. “Alright so how do angels greet each other?”

Louis suppressed a groan while Niall laughed. “How do they greet each other? Louis and I want to know.”

“They say ‘halo’,” Harry finished, lips quivering too much due to the pressure of holding in his laughs before he broke out in giggles, whole frame shaking. Niall found it genuinely funny, joining Harry’s laughter while Louis just found it ironic. They didn’t have halos. But he still found himself laughing along, because let’s be honest, Louis was already whipped by anything that came out of Harry’s mouth. And usually it was angel related things, which almost tempted him into revealing who he was. It would be funny to see Harry’s surprised expression but Louis had a feeling he’d have a more severe punishment then. And he didn’t look forward to it so keeping quiet and laughing it was. “See I cheered you up. And this will be the last one for me today.”

“Oh please keeping talking about angels,” Niall said, a little out of break and his face having gone red. “I love those jokes.”

“No problem,” Harry replied with a wink while turning to give Louis a cheesy smile. Dimples were digging into his cheek, lips shining due to him licking them so much and Louis couldn’t look away. Somehow there was this connection, drawing Louis to him. He didn’t like that but he wouldn’t fight it either. He wanted to spend time with Harry, in spite of everything. He made Louis a little less awkward and wary of humans. It was certainly a new thing.

Harry mostly talked about himself and his job for the next few minutes, while asking Louis offhanded questions. He didn’t get offended when Louis gave hesitant, half answers about what he did for a living. Basically he had implied that he was a guidance counsellor, which was very close to truth. Louis felt a little sad when Harry got a call and had to leave, smiling through it and watched him exit the pub. His finger tapped against his empty glass, corners of his lips turning down as he turned to look at his friend again. Niall was smirking at him, glass almost full. It was a surprise neither of the humans had wondered how Niall’s glass hasn’t emptied despite having drank so much of it. Humans were naive, he guessed. Besides, Harry was staring at him most of the time which was immensely flattering.

“So admitting this was fun?” Niall asked/stated, waggling his eyebrows teasingly. Louis grunted in reply, not being used to missing someone so soon. Niall must have understood the same as he reached over to tap and fill Louis’ glass. “Come on, Lou it won’t hurt. You like Harry.”

“I do not!” Louis protested, extra defensive of himself. He finished the drink in one go, making Niall’s eyes bug. Okay he might be overdoing it, but in his defence, Louis was out of his depth here. Feeling an intense connection with someone, a human especially was an unknown territory for him. “Okay I do. He’s so charming. And you encourage him to make angels jokes. And get me this angel shirt. Next you’ll insist I like that Angels baseball team. Or am a Victoria’s secret angel or something. Why are you trying to oust us!”

“That’s not my intention,” Niall sputtered, crossing his arm. “Besides, as if they’ll reach the conclusion that we’re actual angels. At best he thinks you’re weirdly into angels. That's not a big deal right?”

“But why, Ni why!” Louis groaned, banging his head against the table. Niall sighed, as if tired of Louis’ antics when it should be the other way. Louis was tired. Soon they left, with Niall walking Louis to his flat. Then he disappeared in a puff of glitter and Louis rolled his eyes. “Show off.”

~**~

The next day, Niall didn’t come over to sit over Louis’ chest to wake him.

It meant he was free to wake up at noon, because the drapes were closed. But sadly, there was no food waiting for him so that was a downside. After rummaging through his fridge, he settled on a sandwich for lunch and promptly napped. There was no need for Louis to put a shirt on, since he was all alone and his wings felt content at being let free. He put on a sitcom and settled on the sofa, whiling his evening away and there was no sign of Niall. There was the question of dinner so after much debate, which consisted of him almost downloading one of those food order apps, he settled on eggs for lunch. There was no money for takeaways and he no skills for making anything more. He took an hour to fiddle with his phone and learn its features, quickly he might add for someone who had last held a flip phones. It might be a while since he was on an earth then. He wondered if he should, somehow, get a job to pass the next two months. Clearly staying in wasn’t so much fun, not that he would say it loud lest Niall should feel smug about that. But more interaction with humans was a bad idea.

The day after that, which was Louis’ fourth day on earth, he was woken up at nine am but a little brunet devil. It wasn’t unsurprising and rather he liked the company, but that didn’t mean he’d wake without protesting at least a little.

“Fuck off Nigel let me sleep!” he complained, trying to hit Niall with his pillow and succeeding the first time. But after that Niall just turned himself translucent and the pillow went through him and Louis scowled. Not fun. “Why are you here?”

“To bright some colour to your life of course.” He pointed a thumb towards the rest of the room, which indeed was filled with colour now. He had liked the white that coated everything from the walls to the couch, a feeling of home and he assumed Niall chose to keep it that way. It would have been one of his best decisions, except for how everything was in a different, bright colour and it hurt Louis’ eyes. He was about to say some choice words about the changes but Niall was barrelling on. “Doesn’t everything look so lively? I’m rather bored with all white things. Anyway why I came to wake you today is for grocery shopping.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, pushing himself on his elbows. “I’m sorry what?”

“Grocery shopping keep up,” Niall repeated, smiling as he hovered off the bed as if knowing Louis was planning to smack him. “Get ready in twenty; brush your teeth, shower, change and all. I’ll keep your breakfast ready. Go now.”

“I hate you,” Louis muttered as he pushed his feet off the bed and stood up, stretching. And half an hour later, with a full belly and dressed like a fucking blueberry in a blue tracksuit, courtesy of Niall, Louis felt the comforts of his flat. Grocery shopping, honestly why would they do that when he had a fridge full of free food. Niall insisted that rather than walking they should just apparate closer to Tesco, which meant no walking. Louis didn’t protest, feeling a little woozy when his feet touched the solid ground. As they entered the store, Louis decided the next human activity would be shopping for clothes. He needed good clothes.

“Next time we’re shopping for clothes,” Louis told Niall then and there for good measure. He got a teeth-baring grin and a slap on the back in return.

“You’re more human already I’m doing a good job!” he exclaimed, walking off somewhere leaving Louis to sigh. He wished there was a way to contact Liam. He would be much, much better guardian to have right now. And friend. Niall was clearly useless since he left Louis alone in a strange place with lots of aisles and humans. Whoever did that?

Louis heaved a sign and walked into a random aisle as he waited for his friend to return from wherever he had disappeared off to. He could see people pushing carts full of items and he wanted to, just to seem normal but it wasn’t as if he wanted to buy anything so he just browsed, until he reached the cereal aisle. There was a variety of brands, catching his eye and he picked two random boxes and read the back of it.

“Knock knock,” said a voice behind him, a large hand settling on Louis’ shoulder. It should be strange how the voice and the touch felt familiar, but at that moment he merely smiled. He didn’t turn just yet, humming in response until he remembered that he was supposed to reply.

“Who’s there?” he asked indulgently, trying to tame the smile that was blooming on his face as he turned. Harry was already beaming back, dimples digging deep in his cheeks and Louis’ smile widened as well. Harry was wearing a blue headband today to hold back his hair, even if the stubborn curls just curled around it. He looked cute, simply, dressed in a tracksuit as well, just a subtle black one. Why couldn’t have Niall got him a tracksuit in black?

“Heaven,” he continued, pressing his lips together to barely hold in his laughter. Louis crossed his arms over his chest, knowing what was to come. It would surely be one of his stupid angel one-liners, the ones he most likely had an abundance of. He could feel Niall’s presence behind him, and of course that's when he would come back to Louis.

“Heaven who?”

“Heaven fun over here?” Harry asked before promptly bursting into laughter. He turned red with laughter, his free hand clutching his stomach as he bent in on himself. He found himself too damn funny for sure and Louis found it endearing as he joined in, more amused by Harry than the joke. “I’m sorry I really feel like making an angel joke around you.”

“Well he is an angel,” Niall said loudly, breaking the moment between them as he walked closer. Louis turned around to glare at the angel. First of all, it was the worst moment to make his presence known and secondly, what the fuck. “Hey Harry seems to think that.”

“I do,” Harry said, making Louis turn again to catch his genuine smile and rosy cheeks. Was he blushing? Probably. “But fancy seeing you here.”

“Yeah Niall pulled me here for grocery shopping,” Louis grumbled, rolling his eyes. It wasn’t even that funny yet Harry laughed, eyes squinting. Niall was beside him now, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulder and holding... “What the fuck is that?”

“A box of tampons?” Niall replied, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He held it up to Louis’ face, too close that. “See it’s written here.”

“Who is that for?” Harry asked suspiciously, eyebrows furrowed as well and a darker expression on his face. He pursed his lips and stared intently at Louis, fiddling with the packet of instant ramen noodles he was holding that Louis had just noticed. “A girlfriend?”

Niall laughed, shaking his head. “No it’s for Louis. I wanted to ask him if he wanted it.”

“Why would I want it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Niall I swear to fucking god!”

“Language,” Harry interrupted, eyes dancing with amusement again as they darted from Louis to Niall. “There are impressionable ears around.”

Louis freed himself from Niall’s hold and pointedly looked at the aisle which was empty apart from them. He then looked at Harry and gasped, probably overdoing it. “Oh right Harold you’re a baby. I should have known better than to swear in front of you.”

Harry laughed, which might as well be his instinctual reaction around Louis and he tried not to feel too smug about it. He might be looking smug since Niall gave him a look before jogging out of reach. While Harry laughed, eyes shut, the box disappeared from Niall’s hands. Louis widened his eyes and mouthed ‘subtle’ to him and the other angel shrugged casually. Why was he doing that!

“I’m not that young alright,” Harry said, trying to defend himself even if he had just been laughing at the joke. “Probably just two or three years younger.”

Multiple that by hundred, yeah probably. “Yeah right.”

“Anyway so Harry,” Niall smoothly cut in, clapping his empty hands together. Harry didn’t seem confused by it, rather raising his eyebrows and looked on expectantly. “So do you have plans this Sunday?”

“This Sunday?” Harry asked while Louis shot Niall a confused look. Why was he asking that? “No I don’t think so why?”

“Ah that's good. I was thinking of asking if you wanted to come to play footie with us.”

“Footie?” Harry and Louis asked at once in varying tones. Harry was curious while Louis was flabbergasted. Louis and Niall didn’t play footie. Sure they had played a few games with kids when they were on earth but it was years ago. Besides, it was kiddie games and this would be adults. What if Harry was great at football? It would be a disaster.

“I’m not that great at football,” Harry said slowly, casting a guilty look at Louis. He just wanted to laugh. So they were equal levels of disaster? That was good. “I don’t know if I’d be a great addition.”

Niall laughed carefree as he patted Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t worry we’re not that great either. We’ll be on equal footing.”

“Okay,” Harry said, a smile dancing on his lips. Louis assumed it had something to do with the ‘footing’ thing. “Alright so who will it be?”

“Just the three of us,” Niall said cheerfully and Louis wanted to sigh, he really did but he would appreciate Harry’s company. “You can bring your friend along.”

“Fionn?” Harry laughed at some inside joke, shaking his head. “He won’t come but I’ll ask another friend of mine. He’s a great sport.”

This time Louis chuckled, catching Harry’s eyes. If he wasn’t mistaken, Harry’s face took on a little bashfully proud shine.

“Alright so Sunday then,” Louis said with false cheer. “Will be great fun.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, ducking his head before smiling at Louis. He looked over his shoulder, debating. “Um I’d love to talk right now but I have someplace to be so I think I’ll be going.”

“Yeah no problem,” Louis said, waving his hand and smiled. “We should get more groceries as well. Right Niall?”

“Okay then I’ll leave,” Harry repeated, a sad tilt to his lips as he waved and jogged back to his cart. There was an assortment of things in there, from random organic things to one of those microwavable pizzas. He seemed like a random person just like Louis, which meant they’d be a good match. The next moment Louis wanted to kick himself for thinking of that. He wasn’t here for romance. This was earth and he was doomed.

Yet when Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned, Louis smiled back dopily, making Niall cackle and tease him the rest of the time in the store. They just stayed for fifteen more minutes, both getting bored pretty soon. Grocery shopping was not a fun human activity, it was a tedious nonsense. Niall’s research was wrong, if he had bothered to research that is.

Niall took Louis right into the hallway, outside his door. Louis felt a little dizzy again, not quite used to travelling like that as a human and it was not a fun feeling. He just tightened his grip on the bag of cereals and ramen noodles he was holding, both easy to make for him. While Niall opened the door, taking two steps in before coming to a halt with Louis crashing into his back.

“Ow,” Louis muttered as he rubbed his nose, walking around his friend. He looked at the flat ahead of him, trying to see what had made his friend pause in the first place. There was a new figure in his flat, currently lounging on his sofa and getting up quickly while grinning. “Liam! What a nice surprise. When did you get here?”

“Like half an hour ago.” Liam laughed, walking quickly towards him to wrap Louis in a warm embrace. Louis sighed, wanting to sink into it but his hands were trapped by his side. Once Liam let go, Louis gave him an appraising once over. The other angel was dressed up in human clothes – tight black jeans which had rips on the knees and a yellow shirt with a bright red jacket on top. It was too much colour to be processed at once, the same as Niall’s shirt from the other night. He wondered if both his friend loved dressing up this bright on earth and Louis was the odd one. He also wondered if this was the human effect and if that, he didn’t want to catch it. “Was waiting for you to come back. I came up to heaven as soon as I heard the news. I’m sorry Lou that you’re banished and stuck here.”

“Thanks Liam,” Louis said with a little smile, walking towards the kitchenette to put his bag down. “And how soon did you hear?”

“Like two days later?”  He frowned in contemplation before shrugging. “Time is weird but I was partying in Ibiza then. When I heard about it, I rushed up and luckily found Niall. He told me you were in London so here I am. I’m here for company and to take care of you, my dear friend?”

“Really?” Louis asked, eyebrows rising on his forehead and a smile blooming on his lips as he walked towards his friend. Really it was just two steps closer. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course,” Liam said simply, grin widening. “You’re my best friend and I’m a guardian, after all. But I’ll be here as a human okay. I can cook for you and keep you company.”

“That's all I want!” Louis gushed before pulling Liam into a bone-crushing hug. He laughed into Liam’s neck. “I love you, Liam. You’re my best friend.”

“Oh hello!”

“Not you, Neil, you’re weird.” Liam laughed while Niall huffed loudly. “This right here is the second highlight of my life since I reached here.”

“Second?” Liam asked. “Who’s the first?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Louis whispered, letting go of his friend.

“Wait!” Niall exclaimed. “Liam can play football. This will be fun.”

~**~

So as promised, Liam stayed with Louis in the tiny flat.

The bed was too small to fit them both so Niall charmed the sofa into a pull out one. So Liam took the sofa and left the bed to Louis, both content with ample spaces. It was working out great for Louis, from good breakfast in the morning to dinner at nights. Of course Liam insisted Louis learnt to cook as well, since he was a complete mother hen. And Louis helped him, learning a little more as they went. It was fun, having company and once more the thought of working popped up. It would be a nice change right? Or was it the boredom speaking again? Who knew.

There were just two days to Sunday, when they would play footie with Harry and his friend. So Liam took them training to a nearby park and Louis needed the practise and fresh air anyway. One the second day, Louis realised he was born to play the game after scoring a second goal, granted he had Niall on the opposite team and he wasn’t as good.

“Why the fuck didn’t I play this more often?” Louis asked to no one particular, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Despite all the sweat, he felt radiant as he laughed, especially when Niall gave him the stink eye. “I’m great.”

“Because you’re a big bore?” Niall supplied sullenly, rolling his eyes when Louis stuck out his tongue. “I’m thinking football was a bad idea.”

“No!” Louis drawled, grinning brightly. “It was the best idea you’ve had ever since I landed in water on this planet.”

He jogged up to his friend and squished his cheeks while Niall grumbled and tried to push him off. “I hate you.”

“Same here Niall,” Louis replied with a wink as he picked up the ball. “Shall we leave?”

They walked the way back and unfortunately, Louis didn’t catch sight of Harry again. It had been a mere two days and Louis was missing Harry like crazy. He hadn’t longed for someone like this ever, which was very amusing to his friends who kept teasing him. It might be the distance that made his heart fonder and yearn for a glimpse.

“Oh don’t worry he’s dying to meet you again,” Niall said as soon as he spotted Louis’ crestfallen face. Liam threw an arm around Louis’ shoulder in consolation, which made the climb up the stairs awkward. “He texted me yesterday asking if you’re interested in him as well.”

Louis halted suddenly, jostling Liam as he came to a stop as well with Niall knocking into his back. “Wait a second. Texted you? You have his number?”

“Yeah I bumped into him two days ago and asked for it,” Niall said flippantly, eyebrows raised. “By bump, I mean on purpose. Otherwise how would we fix the time for Sunday right? Oh we’re meeting at ten am by the way and heading for brunch. Almost forgot to tell you.”

“You forgot to tell me that...” Louis took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. “You have Harry’s number? The one Harry I’ve been moaning about missing from days?”

“Yeah. Like I said, he’s been wanting to see you too.”

“Niall,” he said slowly, exhaling through his mouth. Honestly? “You had his number this whole time and didn’t give me it?”

Niall frowned, trying to put the pieces together until he realised, looking guilty all of a sudden. “Shit I should have given you right? Silly me I forgot about it.”

“I’ll never forget about this,” Louis muttered, shaking Liam’s arm off him before stomping his way up the last flight of stairs. It wasn’t as dramatic as he wanted it to be, honestly. This was why Liam was the better friend. He should prank Niall somehow. Soon.

~**~

The next morning, Louis was honestly buzzing with excitement. So much that he woke up at eight in the morning before Liam did and before Niall arrived. He was too jittery to fall asleep after and he couldn’t believe it was just because he was going to meet Harry again. He hadn’t even been this excited to go back to heaven. And speaking of heaven, he hadn’t missed that place in days. Weird.

Louis brushed his teeth and immediately set out to make himself some cereal, wings fluttering in excitement. The commotion woke up Liam, who blinked sleepily at Louis and frowned.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked, sitting up and blinking slow. Louis smiled at him, holding up the bowl in his hands.

“Cereal.”

“I could have made you breakfast, Louis.”

Louis waved away his concerns as he ate a spoonful of coco pops. “Don’t worry. Am too excited to eat.”

Liam’s eyebrows rose knowingly and he smiled. “Alright then. I’ll just...”

“Okay.”

Niall arrived at nine in blue shirt and shorts and was surprised to see Louis already dressed, in black track pants and the ‘Only Angel’ shirt. He laughed when he saw the shirt but didn’t comment further, rushing all of them out the door and to the park where Harry and Zayn – the friend he’d be bringing – would be waiting. Louis didn’t understand why they couldn’t just go together but he didn’t say it loud. He was too consumed by the thought of seeing Harry. Honestly it was insane and he was settling himself up for the obvious jokes.

“There’s my angel!” Harry bellowed from a distance, hands cupped around his face. Louis’ eyes narrowed down on him, before he laughed. Harry was dressed in blue shorts with a white tank top, looking cute and hot at the same and Louis wanted to run towards him he really did. But he did have dignity so he just settled on waving with both hands.

“Oh angels do exist,” Liam whistled under his breath and Louis grinned.

“I know Liam, we’re the living proofs of that.”

“No I’m talking about your boy’s friend,” Liam whispered, cheeks flushing just a little. Louis’ heartbeat picked up when Liam called Harry his boy before he looked in the direction he was pointed to. And right beside him was a man Louis hadn’t noticed before, standing in short as well and stretching. He had dark hair that looked mussed and sharp jawline as well, but he had nothing on Harry. Or Louis might be extremely biased. “He’s hot.”

Louis hummed absently, gaze flitting back to Harry, who had started stretching as well. Soon they were playing football, only Liam and Louis being the good ones. Harry and Zayn were just alright. It was fun, laughing together until Louis tripped on Niall’s foot, feeling the wind knocked out of him as went crashing on the ground. It didn’t hurt as much, his wings cushioning the fall but they didn’t make themselves known and thank god for that. He heard shouts for him, but Harry was the first one to run over to him. His face was pinched, worrying written over his face as he gripped Louis’ ankle and checked for injuries.

“I’m fine,” Louis croaked, lying on his back on the muddy ground. He heard the other boys rush towards him too, with Niall having his arm extend to heal the wounds he didn’t have. “Don’t worry.”

Harry placed his hand on Louis’ neck softly, just over his pulse and Louis’ heart jumped. “Did it hurt?”

“I fell on my back so didn't get hurt much,” Louis whispered, giving a small smile. There was a twinkle in Harry’s eyes, lips twitching and he understood why just a second later.

“No, I meant when you fell from heaven.”

It was a very common, cheesy one. Louis groaned loudly, the sound punctuated with four distinct laughs. They were still at a distance and Louis was tempted.

“Actually I was banished from heaven for being too mischievous,” Louis murmured. He was too soft for his fellow angels to hear but Harry grinned, clearly thinking it was a joke. “You caught me.”

“Really?”

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. “No, not really. I’m kidding.”

He just laid there for a few more minutes on the mud, eyes close and looking skywards. He could feel Harry’s hands on his shoulder and smiled. He felt a part of earth, literally as well. Never did Louis think he’d wind up on earth and forced to spend time with humans but he might just have fun. He had spent one week on earth after all. Besides, Louis had Harry for company so he could stay a little longer.

~**~

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is a little rushed. I finished just in time.  
> It's complete but also incompletely. There's a little further, which I haven't written yet but I'll update soon :)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> You can find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops!)  
> Rebloggable tumblr post is


End file.
